Алмаз
АЛМАЗ. ' ' ' ' Фасмер. Ох уж этот Фасмер. Настольная книга для тех, кому лениво самому думать и читать. ' ' ' ' АЛМАЗ''' ' 'укр. алмаз – то же, уже у Афан. Никит., см. также Унбегаун 106. Восточное заимств.; ср. тел., тат., казах., кирг., кыпч. almas – то же, тур. elmas, которое идет через араб. из греч. ; см. Г. Майер, Turk. St. 1, 36; Хорн, IFAnz. 6, 49; Радлов 1, 438. Ср. выше адамант. ' ' ' ' ' 'Слово:' Адамант Ближайшая этимология: "драгоценный камень, алмаз" (в переносном смысле: Адамант Веры), др.-русск., цслав. Адамантъ из греч. ЎdЈmaj, -Antoj; см. Фасмер, Гр.-сл. эт. 26. Ср. также ниже о слове Алмаз.' ' ' 'Слово:' Адамаґшка, Ближайшая этимология: Также Одамашка, Дамашка (часто в XVI -- XVII вв.); через польск. adamaszek "шелковая ткань", ср.-лат. ada - mascus -- то же; из ит. damasco -- то же; первоначально -- "ткань из Дамаска"; см. Брюкнер 2. ' ' ' ' ' 'Адамант-----От Дамаска''' ' ' Перевод с русского на латинский *В статьях *'Chalybs' *'adamas' *'abeo' *'adamanteus' Centaurus нет собственного наименования, а сплошные топонимы. Халибы, Дамаск, Таврия. А также нечто странное 'abeo? Да это с артиклем неопределенным искажение медвежьего корня. См медвежий корень.' ' ' А слово Centaurus по корням звучит --- цена та урус. Но по-гречески центавр(кентавр),человек- конь легендарный. Одновременно таурус-это бык(корова) по-гречески. Что- то тут нет логической увязки. есть еще и тавро-клеймо. Были и Скифы, обитавшие в Таврии, торговавшие скотом, ездившие на лошадях. Скифы при тщательном анализе, по всему ребята родом с КИЕВА. Буковки попутали при переводах, Лет которому, тысячи на полторы как минимум, побольше летописного срока. Сколоты –Скифы-русские. Сколоты-потому как грамотные-от слова школа? Возможно. С корнем круг-кол. Или раскольники-беглецы. Что на мой взгляд более подходит, не смотря на то, что существует версия ' 'А еще и казнь такая была. На кол сажать, национальная русская «забава». Сбежать от которой, записать себя в отказники, например Казань построить. Или в казаки уйти. ' А тавро—товар, синоним—клейменый скот. Вот почему цена та урус. Железо было русским. А в древнем риме и греции железа в виде месторождений не было.' ' ' ' ' О цене отдельной строкой. ' ' Це-на два слова от выражения: вот тебе это на, взамен на то, что даешь. Однако находим в экономическом словаре: «Древнерусское, старославянское цъна связано с родственными словами в авестийском, литовском, греческом - kаina, kaina которые переводятся как возмездие, наказание, покаяние. Связь идет через чередование гласных прежде всего со словом каять - платить, каяться. Этимологически каять соотносится с древнеиндийским cajate - метит, наказывает. Фасмер отмечает этимологическую связь слова цена с ирландским cin - вина, долг. Отсюда и предположение о родстве русского слова цена английскому sin - грех, порок. Следствие - пока не заплатишь цену, не покаешься, на тебе будет грех. Возможно, что через вторичную этимологизацию цена имеет отношение к библейскому сюжету с Каином (каяться) и каинову печать можно рассматривать как признак неуплаты.» Цена цена' цена́ укр. цiна́, др.-русск. цѣна, ст.-слав. цѣна τιμή (Остром., Супр.), цѣнити τιμᾶσθαι, болг. цена́, сербохорв. циjѐна, вин. п. ци̏jену, словен. сẹ́nа, чеш., слвц. сеnа, польск. сеnа, др.-польск. саnа (Розвадовский, RS 2, 109). Праслав. cěna родственно лит. káinа "цена, польза", kainà – то же, puskainiu "за полцены", авест. kaēnā- "возмездие, месть, наказание", греч. ποινή "покаяние, возмещение, наказание", далее – греч. τί̄νω "совершаю покаяние", τῖμή "оценка, почет, цена", ирл. сin м. "вина, долг"; см. Фик I, 379; Мейе, Ét. 443; МSL 14, 348; М.–Э. I, 394 и сл.; Эндзелин, ЖМНП, 1910, июль, 200; Бернекер I, 124 и сл.; Траутман, ВSW 113; Лескин, Bildg. 375; Буга, ИОРЯС 17, I, 26 и сл. Предположение о том, что лит. слова – "подделка" (Брюкнер, AfslPh 29, 110), необоснованно; см. Буга, там же; Зубатый, AfslPh 15, 478 и сл.; Френкель, Lit. Wb. 203. Подробнее см. ка́ять. Этимологический словарь русского языка. — М.: Прогресс М. Р. Фасмер 1964—1973 ' ' ' вообще в Европе несколько корневых слов, обозначающих цену 1 'cost- восходит к древнегреческому 'kostos—ost –кость (похоже деньги костяные, но вспомним «дранг нах ост!» немецкое, а нет ли тут взаимосвязи. И что интересно—обнаруживается. Например в названии сыра(творог) в голландском и других---'ost' 2 цена-'cena у всех славянских народов.' 3 'priz—награда у большинства латинизированных языков' Как исключение только у литовцев 'kaina, но родства и не видать с покаянием.' Зато родство с русским-- puskainiu "за полцены", читаем и видим по-русски ПУСКАЙ НУ и (бог с ним) берем, дескать, несколько, конечно, испорченное. Есть исключение в финском и родственном эстонском 'hinta-'hind соответственно, в венгерском 'Ara-'aron. Но в финском – платить и стоимость идут от русского МАКСАТЬ-maksu Возможно в венгерском 'aron идет от европейского названия железа-'iron, а в финском от привнесенного 'hunt—охота. Тоже завязка на оружие и то из чего его делали.' ' ' ' ' ' ' Дама́ск' (араб. 'دمشق‎‎, приблизительная транскрипция «Дима́шк»; сирийцы также называют араб. 'دمشق الشام‎‎ — «Димашк аш-Шам») — столица Сирии. Один из старейших городов мира — первые упоминания относятся к 2500 году до н. э. Расположен в нижнем течении реки БАРАДА, где она разделяется на семь рукавов.' В амхарском 'demasik’o' ' ' Для реки ИОРДАН АМХАРСКИЙ(семитская группа языков)-Эфиопия, дает вот такое ИОРДАНИЯ- 'beyoridanosimi, beyori можно интерпретировать исходя из «медвежьего» корня 'ber,'bear' '–медведи, С ахмарского не переводится, но переводится eyori –управление - евреи? Или русское имя ЮРИЙ? Маловероятно. Но в наименовании стали латинском это 'beo' присутствует, тогда 'a''' 'просто неопределенный артикль в ''ABEO'.' 'Вспомним про знаменитое 'BEOwULF', которого связывают путем немыслимой связки «пчелиный волк» с медведем, хотя 'W'-читалось раньше как длинное О-омега,' 'И тогда первый корень-медведь, а второй сильно напоминае ЭЛЬФ=лесной дух—оборотень по-русски. См. http://fatyf.byethost31.com/paseka.htm там «медвежий» корень в названии пчелы виден в датском и с заменой 'P'_'B' 'еще во множестве языков и слов, помимо русского ХАН.' ' ' 'ВСЕЖ сильно мешает первая буква В если eyori''' Еврей в амхарском читается по-русски-’āyihudawī двумя способами и оба с междометиями ай/ох ХУДО(в) / УДАВИ , по любому плохо. ' Да и корня нет в названии реки и государства.' Bey-oridano-simi При этом осмысленное разбиение по корням дает перевод управление ДАНО(дон) имя(если без первой буквы) что мало вероятно, интерпретация 'BEY как титула, с непереводимым 'oridano. Возможно Эридана-реки мифической. Но правитель реки что-то из странностей, такого нет понятия. Скорее это миф вытянули из Иордана. ' Непереводимое 'dano можно интерпретировать как копию русского наименования реки ДОН, Но ближе русское ДАНЬ. ' 'Дан-дон еще интерпретируют как вода или река. Сторонники этой версии во второй части гидронимавыделяют индоевропейский корень *''danu'' («влага, вода, река»), который присутствует, например, в названии реки Дунай (лат. Danubius). И что самое интересное, если просто читать: медведь дано имя. Ибо табуированное БЕР и в русскоом через берлогу-медведь. И Везде старательно лингвисты вдруг забывают про синоним НЕСТИ. А в некоторых языках еще и вЕсти. Но нести можно дань. А вести можно и за собой. То есть Иордания либо страна медведей, либо МЕДВЕДЬ- река, что тоже вероятно, не менее осмысленно звучит «медведи (медвежий) ДОН» с повторением русского гидронима. Но в любом случае существование непереводимого корня, который можно интерпретировать из, к примеру, английского, или просто русского от напрямую в лоб БЕРИ ДАНЬ, при наличии русского же прочтения 'simi- с имя, семантика одна и произношение почти один в один, приводит к тому, что гидроним Иордан никак больше не раскрывается в этимологическом плане в данном языке. Зато нарочитая обрезка начала слова в связи с табу на медвежий корень вполне возможна в иврите. Арабское написание-''''al'urdun совсем не вяжется ни с амхарским, ни с ивритским 'наhа́р hа-Йарде́н, поскольку имеется ярко выраженный арабский артикль, вообще название в иврите больше тянет на слово ярд английское в корне(двор дома) отразившееся в других языках 'aard'-земля. ТО есть домашняя река. Как то не греет. Остается одно-арабское. Некоторые умельцы подсовывают слово ОРДА, совершенно забыв, что надо объяснять наличие «лишней» 'N', или пробовать невероятное ордын, или орден при наличии двух 'U'. Детский сад, а не этмология, любой профи скажет и будет прав. Надо доказывать.' 'Правда орда в том же амхарском-'ch’ifira опять видим медвежий корень, а в добавок покореженное сибирь. См. сибирь В Бейруте тоже медвежий корень.' 'А в грузинском urdo, и есть синоним' орды АРМИЯ. А вот В галисийском(испания) появляется вот такое-''' Xordania, самое интересное, на Гавайях торжественно выплывает сохранившееся Goga –ГОГ или iā Goga-к гога . Причем местные вряд ли объяснят это слово из своих же корней. А Гугл подставляет заглавную букву, как в слове Бог или топониме каком. ГОГИ - МАГОГИ, и приходится смотреть карты, составленные в традиционной истории, а еще вспомнить про КУРД-ОВ, в переводе-Волки И странное К, имеющееся в гавайском. Имеется набор похожих слов Курт как имя собственное в немецком, куртка-одежда, каракурт-паук, корд-веревка-шнур-проволока. Court-суд . и Куча в переводе синонимов-двор, площадка, правление, королевский двор, НЕ считая глаголов. А Сord'-в виде шнура замыкает цепочку синонимов –'CHORD'-'HORDE' 'возвращение к орде С синонимом ОРАВА-'GANGE'? B''' 'английской этимологии обнаруживаем для пушки-''''''GUN'-ГУННОВ''' Hunni mid-14c., gunne "an engine of war that throws rocks, arrows or other missiles from a tube by the force of explosive powder or other substance," остальное фантазии и бабы не причем. Мерседес тоже по имени бабы назвали и что? А вот Ганнибал Hannibal-слоны, у которого почему-то Слово Хан в корне, дрался в местечке Cannes, странным образом совпадающее с синонимом пушки CANNON? О местечке этом в поле Италии вообще ничего неизвестно. А вот Канны на Лазурном берегу. И не надо легендарных тонн уксуса, чтоб рушить скалы, причем типичная принадлежность слона --ХОБОТ—Ствол ОРУДИЯ так называют. Надувают нас историки, уксусом охлаждали(им отравиться запросто и сжечь все можно) А чистили от нагара стволы орудий, промывая и протирая их БАННИКОМ от нагара дымного пороха, после каждого выстрела. После чего автоматом напрашивается нехилая связь с ХАНОМ и опять связь с ордой и оравой. ' ' Вернемся к Дамаску. ' ' Вот именно что борода. Топоним хранит язык тех, кто строил. Это в церковно-славянском борода брадой стала. Но подбородок не стал подбрадком. ' 'И врут про звучание' دمشق‎‎, слово на арабском произносится как МЕШК, от родного русского, скорее всего мешок, всего много. И золото и сталь с железом и алмазы, шелк и вся международная торговля времен достопамятных. А еще есть у нас такая фамилия – Домешек. И есть домишко. И опять же есть Мишка-медведь.' ' ' Халибы (Χάλυβες, Χάλυβοι) — народ, живший в обильной железной рудой местности на северном берегу Малой Азии; точнее определить местоположение области X. невозможно ввиду разнообразия в свидетельствах древних авторов, из которых одни помещают их к З, другие (большинство) к В от р. Галиса. Им приписывалось открытие железной руды и способов ее разработки; они же разрабатывали золотую и серебряную руду. От черноморских X. отличны X., жившие внутри страны и называвшиеся у древних писателей также халдеями (не смешивать с вавилонскими X.) и армено-халибами. Н. О. ' ' Энциклопедический словарь Ф.А. Брокгауза и И.А. Ефрона. — С.-Пб.: Брокгауз-Ефрон. 1890—1907.' ' Вообще если послушать звучание на арабском этого слова, то явно прослушивается слово ЗАЛИВА---и моментально возникает ассоциация ЛИВАН. http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%B4%D0%B0 Залив-Разлив – короче. Море разливанное. ' Железо---'ferrum, от слова 'ber(медведь).' Βηρυτό'ς' ἡ''' 'Берит' ('ныне' 'Бейрут', 'морской' 'порт' 'Финикии') 'Polyb.', 'Plut.', 'Anth.' ' ' 'Да не было никогда месторождений железа в Ливане. Да и сейчас нет. И алмазов там нет. Ни золота, ни серебра. Привозное все.' ' ' 'Так что нет никакой веры Фасмеру и ему подобным.' ' ' 'На арабском алмаз ровно так и звучит--алмаз.' ' ' 'А теперь собственно о слове алмаз.' ' На всех европейских языках это диамант. '''Diamant, '''Diamond,' adamand''' ' ' ' ' Интересно название алмаза в индонезийском Язык оригинала: [[]] Alpha berlian, ассоциация—бирюлька, все от того же корня Бер—медведь. Второе значение не менее интересно---''' '''wajik, важик. Важная вещь. ' ' На гуджарати—Hīrō герой связь—отважный. А то от ваги пошло. Палка такая, дорогу щупать в болоте. Есть еще и слега. Каннада - Vajra, ' 'Лаосский - phed Тайский- Phechr печь Тамильский – Vairam такое впечатление, от слов -- варить и печь. ' ' ' ' Не хочется ничего такого придумывать, но современные технологии изготовления искусственных алмазов связаны именно с этими словами. Неожиданно несколько значений в турецком --- 'baklava,' elmas, 'Pırlanta (от бриллианта),' Baklavayı, но баклава—это и пахлава-национальное турецкое блюдо(многослойный пирог с орехами), а как оно созвучно с русским словом похвала, в смысле благодарность. Amant с латыни - они любят, диамант-они двое любят. На голландском-любовники. А за любовь надо платить, а подарок адамант, алмаз. Та самая благодарность. Как никак именно в Нидерландах начали гранить алмазы. А гранение—технология из непростых, а тем более алмаза. Если неграненый, тьфу, невзрачный камушек—бирюлька. Так что адамант и диамант разного происхождения. Первое из Дамаска, второе от взаимного уважения. ' 'Горе фасмеро-почитателям, они не знают древнегреческого, им даже лень посмотреть в словарь. ἁλμάς '-'άδος adj. f соленая, маринованная ex. (ἐλαία Arph., Plut.) Раньше одаривали и благодарили солью. В древнегреческом от русского соль осталось ал. ἅλμη дор. 'ἅλμα 'ἡ 1) соленая (морская) вода ex. (ἅ. πικρά Hom.) 2) морской ил ex. (ἅλμην 'ἀπολο'ύσασθαι Hom.) 3) солонцеватость почвы ex. 'ἅ. 'ἐπανθεύουσα Her. — выступающая на поверхность соль, солонцеватая почва, солончак 4) соленый раствор, рассол, маринад Arph. ex. 'ἰχθ'ῦς 'ἐξ 'ἅλμης τεταριχευμένοι Her. — маринованные рыбы 5) соленая жидкость ex. (τὰ νεῦρα μεστὰ 'ἅλμης Plat.) 6) поэт. соленая стихия, море Pind., Aesch. ex. π'ίτνειν 'ἐς 'ἅλμαν Eur. — падать в море ἅλς I.' ' ἁλός (ᾰ) 'ἡ преимущ. поэт. море ex. 'ἢ 'ἁλ'ὸς 'ἢ 'ἐπὴ γῆς Hom. — на море или на суше; πόντος 'ἁλ'ός Hom., 'ἁλ'ός πέλαγος Hom., HH., Eur. и 'ἅ. πελαγ'ία Aesch. — морская пучина, море II. ' 'ἁλός (ᾰ) 'ὁ тж. pl. 1) соль ex. π'άσσειν 'ἁλ'ός Hom. — посыпать солью; ' 'ἁλὸς τρύφεα κατὰ χόνδρους 'ἐν κολωνο'ῖσι Her. — куски и комья соли в виде холмов; ' 'ἁλὸς μέταλλον Her. — соляная копь; οὐδ΄ 'ἅλα δο'ίης Hom., Theocr. — ты и щепотки соли не дал бы; οἱ 'ἅλες Aeschin., Dem. — хлеб-соль, гостеприимство 2) перен. соль, острота, остроумие Plut.' ' ' В современном греческом соль Alpha άλατος (' álatos) - опять первую с сглотнули.' От этого слово у нас – салат? Да боже упаси!!!!! От соленый и ладить. Потому что быстро и ладно! А в Европе еще правильней - 'salad. Там осталосьто, что у нас поменялось. А еще и саламата имеется. И туз-тузить лук с солью—получается КАША—с рассолом—ТУЗЛУК. Лук мятый с солью-первый салад-салат.' Каша. Слово алмаз----от видоизмененного соль. И внешний вид похож и в качестве оплаты очень не плох. А слово бриллиант—блестящий----тоже связано с русским корнем--брить. Потому как ни в одном из европейских языков 'brill со словом блеск не связано, а связано опять же с ромбической формой камушков и переводится всегда как --- ромб, или с возвратом к значению алмаз.' А вот голову побрил-блестит. И алмазы-бирюльки, камушками русские дети (медвежата русские) в игрушки играли. Деньгами они стали, когда их гранить научились. Но это уже другая история. ' ' АЛМА---Общетюркское. тур elma, узб. olma, азерб. alma и тд. Означает не алмаз, а ЯБЛОКО. Ел—имеет значение брать. ' 'Э,В. Севортян. Этимологический словарь тюркских языков. АН СССР. Изд. Наука, 1974 г. А 'elmas- во всех тюркских- мера, обмен - синоним денег. И собственно тюркским не является, поскольку родное слово—тянутое из греческого--соль---первая денежная единица во всем древнем мире. Она так и осталась в виде слова—'sale--продажа. И тот самый алмаз. Перевод SALE в словарях ABBYY Lingvo  с английского sale: продажа, реализация, сбыт  с французского sale: грязный, нечистый, гнусный  с итальянского sale: соль, остроумие  с испанского salar: солить, засаливать  с латинского sal: соль, крупинки соли ' ' ' ' шамир' — алмаз, драгоценный камень , только др. русск. шамиръ (Легенда о Солом. и Китоврасе, Палея 1477 г., Тихонравов Пам. Отр. Лит. I, 256). Из др. еврейск. ša'̂mîr алмаз (см. П. Кассель, Schamir, Эрфурт, 1854, цит. по Мазону; Мel. Воуеr 107 и сл.;… … ' ' ' 'Шамир (возм., "колючее ограждение" или "наждак"): ''' '''1) 'город в уделе Иуды, вблизи Девира (Нав 15:48). Сейчас - это Хирбет-Сомара, развалины, находящиеся прим. в 20 км юго-зап. Хеврона; но город, вероятно, располагался на месте совр. Эль-Биреха, в 2 км сев.; 2) Шамир на горе Ефремовой (Суд 10:1), возм., находился на том месте, где впоследствии возникла см. Самария. Но его отождествляли и с Сануром, что в 15 км сев. Наблуса (Сихема); 3) левит, сын Узиила (1Пар 24:24).' ' ' От Дамаска до тех мест рукой подать. ' ' А вообще-Шамир, Шамар, Самир, Семир, Замир имена собственные. Так что связь с алмазом скорее именная, чем смысловая. ' 'А что касается санскритского «фарий» вообще больше похоже на вымысел, появившийся только с изобретением Интернета. ' ' Есть еще одно интересное слово---СЛОН. ' ' Происходит от праслав. формы *slonъ, от которой в числе прочего произошли: др.-русск. слонъ (Афан. Ник., библия 1499 г.), русск.-церк.-слав. слонь (Златостр., Григ. Наз., Ио. Экзарх; там же), укр. слонь (из польск.), болг. слон, словенск. slòn (род. п. slóna), чешск., словацк. slon, польск. słoń, в.-луж. słóń, н.-луж. słon. Обычно рассматривается как искусственное образование от (pri)sloniti sę, причем ссылаются на указание «Физиолога» о том, что слон спит, прислонясь к дереву, ср. русск.-церк.-слав.: егда хощетъ спати дубѣ ся въслонивъ спитъ, рукоп. Троице-Сергиевск. лавры No 729, л. 178 (ХV в.). Связь *slonъ — *sloniti sę носит скорее народно-этимологический характер, так как для наблюдений над образом жизни экзотического животного у славян было слишком мало возможностей. Неясно также отношение слав. *slonъ: лит. šlapis, šlajus «слон». Фонетически приемлемо предположение о заимствовании из тюрк., где наряду с тур., тат. arslan «лев» (см. Руслан) имеется также тур., азерб., карач., балкар., крым.-тат. аslаn — то же, кыпч. astlan. Ср. дунайско-болг. ᾽Οσλάν(ν)ας ὁ βαγατούρ — надпись на сиютлийской колонне (Archäol.-epigr. Мitt. аus Österreich 19, 238), по Бангу. Любопытно др.-польск. wsłoń «слон» (Бельский, согласно Брюкнеру). Лит. слова, возм., вторично сближены с лит. šlãpias «мокрый». Относительно отпадения начального гласного тюрк. слова ср. лачу́га, ло́шадь, лафа́. Совершенно иначе Оштир, который пытается сблизить это слово с егип., далее — Ильинский, который возводит *slonъ к *slорnь, привлекая др.-польск. słорiеń «ступенька, подножка», sl̃араć «топать». 'Использованы данные словаря М. Фасмера;' ,' 'А ларчик просто открывается, вместо того, чтоб тупо от прислонится, надо просто немного вспомнить, что делают с мясом, когда его много. Ну что толпе мужиков, завиливших слона, делать то, если за один присест, да и в течении даже недели не сожрать такое количество, даже если едоков много. Выход один, консервировать, либо сушить, что проблематично. Иначе выкинуть, тогда зачем охотиться? Занятие для идиотов. Консервировать—коптить, либо солить. Солить более надежно. Делать солонину!!!! Оттуда и сокращение—слон. И это не выдумки. Анализ языков. А еще имеется связ ассоциация со словом СИЛЕН—zilon. Из понятия «цвет слоновой кости», где в переводах вообще слова цвет ни на одном языке нет. и что интересно в древнегреческом элефант--тож от соли. а фант---фантастическое. животное то не слон, а мамонт!!!!! И фантастическое от количества, а не облика!!! и выводы уже исторические---на нашей территории во времена древней Греции, возможно, еще на мамонтов ходили. соль добывали и продавали. а еще и железо за компанию и меха и скот. в средиземноморье и на ближнем востоке железо нашли только в 19 веке в турции, в горах. и добыча его связана с серьезными технологическими проблемами, рядом не стоит с проблемами криворожского, к примеру, бассейна.. так что есть, что обсудить не только в плане истории и этимологии, а и с экономической точки зрения. ' ' В валлийском языке нашлось доказательство. Такое совпадением никак не назовешь. Наличием одного корня. ' ' Heli' - соль' Eliffant' – слон.' А потом и о старшинстве языков задумаешься. Что, откуда и куда. ' ' ' ' ' ' Фатьянов А.В. 8.12.12 спб. ' ' ' '